Eye of the Beholder
Eye Of The Beholder is the 23rd episode in the Season 2 of Pretty Little Liars. Plot Aria meets up with Duncan and finds out that he spent most of the summer before Ali disappeared with her. And he knew her name wasn’t really Vivian either. He even saw her the weekend she disappeared. He then tells Aria he can’t tell her anything unless she gets in a small plane with him. And then she does and he forces her to fly it. Toby is back in town and he’s back to tagging along with Jenna. Hanna tries to knock some sense into him to see if he remembers what Jenna did to him and why he stopped being her lapdog in the first place. Toby just snaps at her that he knows exactly what he’s doing. Then he asks if she remembers what they did to her. Byron and Ezra exchange words after Ella pays a visit to Ezra to ask if he knows anyone who would want to hurt Aria. Ezra tells him he won’t be taking the job and he’s here to stay. Spencer’s mom is furious when she notices Spencer inviting Jason over to the house. She doesn’t want him around at all. She then tells Spencer that it was her who hired the detective for 15 grand. Jason is around because someone dropped off a bag of Ali’s things on his back porch. Jason assumes it was Maya because it’s a bunch of things that Maya’s family had found left behind. It’s just a few random knick knacks that dob’t mean much, until they give them a second look. The girls realize all of the items are wrapped in a newspaper from 2009. They think Ali highlighted parts of the paper and wrapped the items herself as a clue. Hanna goes back to retrieve the bag when she realizes Jason’s house is on fire, and trapped inside is Jenna. Hanna manages to drag her from the house right before there is a large explosion. Jason is alive and well, it is revealed that he was miles away when everything happened. Someone, presumably "A" texted Jenna luring her inside of Jason’s house before setting the house on fire. The end of the episode shows "A" placing a badge on the front porch, presumably to frame someone, probably Garrett. Main Cast Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Stars Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Julian Morris as Wren Kim Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin Notes * The name of this episode comes from the old adage "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder", which means that the beauty or value of something depends on who is looking at it. Pictures PLLS02E23-01.jpg PLLS02E23-02.jpg PLLS02E23-03.jpg PLLS02E23-04.jpg PLLS02E23-05.jpg PLLS02E23-06.jpg PLLS02E23-07.jpg PLLS02E23-08.jpg PLLS02E23-09.jpg PLLS02E23-10.jpg PLLS02E23-11.jpg PLLS02E23-12.jpg Spoilers -There will be a plane flight in this episode. Featured Music *"Nightflyers" by Elizaveta (the girls discuss Duncan outside the coffee shop) *"Come Home" by Bess Rogers (Mona gives Hanna a new phone) *"This Time Tomorrow" by Trent Dabbs (Emily gets an email from Maya) *"One Day at a Time" by Graham Colton (everyone is at the hospital) Memorable Quotes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes